Baldy
Baldy 'is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Baldy is a naked mole rat. Hence his name, his body is almost hairless (except for a few small brown hairs). Because of his lack of hair, many characters are disturbed when he passes by. He finds hair and clothes uncomfortable. The only thing he usually wears is pair of purple boxers, though he is known to take them off in public at certain times (like when excited). When he does, a censor bar appears over his leg area. In addition to public nudity, he has also been known to shave people who irritate him using a razor kept in his pocket. This razor is the primary cause of his kills and deaths. He is rarely seen with other characters. He also shaves many times a day and regularly visits the barber shop, ironically. He is described as a character who doesn't like excess hair and shaves a lot. Baldy is somewhat deranged as far as his habit of shaving others as a form of revenge. Baldy does not usually go as far as to intentionally kill others, but usually uses his razor in succession to do so. He has quite a high survival rate and survives most of his appearances. So far, the only episodes he died in were ''Ice Pie, Shaved by the Bell, Save the Drama For Your Llama, Baldly in Love, Winning Streak, Carry On, Carrion, Hair and Share, Processing,'' You Can Suck It, ''Geese of the Internet, Return to Gender and Shave The Date Episodes Starring Roles #A Close Shave #The Key to Success #Shaved by the Bell #Baldly in Love #Winning Streak #Hair and Share #Bad Bear Day #Shave The Date Featuring Roles #Ice Pie #Stomp Sign #Rough Raccoons #What The Luck #Kilt Me Now #Swing my Hair #Carry On, Carrion #Processing (as Harry) #Split End #Under the Fur #Geese of the Internet #Return to Gender #No Quill to Live #From Hair to Eternity #Backstabbing Backscratcher #Buck Naked #Shave a Red Rag to a Bull #The Longest Yarn Appearances #Sight to See #Wool Over Your Eyes #Bully gets Bullied #Sweet Nightmares #Save the Drama For Your Llama #Fat Chance #Can't See This #Those Pervy Artists #Over the Coll-edge #You Can Suck It #Turducken Cover #Papers Please Kill Count *Pop - 1 ("The Key to Success") *Licky - 1 ("The Key to Success") *Pierce - 1 ("Split End") *Devious - 1 ("Under the Fur") Deaths #Ice Pie - His intestines are snapped. #Shaved by the Bell - Sliced to pieces. #Save the Drama For Your Llama - Killed in explosion. #Baldy in Love - Bleeds to death after being cut by his razor. #Winning Streak - Head is crushed by a brick. #Carry On, Carrion - Crushed by Kringle's home. #Hair and Share - Shaved to the bone by razor. #Processing - Sliced to pieces. #You Can Suck It - Skinned by wind. #Geese of the Internet - Same as above. #Return to Gender - Razor lodged through head. #Papers Please - Sliced up by newspaper. #Shave The Date - Dies from blood loss. #The Longest Yarn - Split in half. Trivia *He was formerly named '''Harry (sounds like hairy, as irony). He was also suggested to be called Nudey. **This makes him the second character to be renamed, after Meaty. ***His original name, Harry, will be used in "Processing", among other original names/designs/etc. *He wears a shirt for the first time in Sweet Nightmares, but as a costume. *According to his CTA, he had a perm in college. It was later shown in Over the Coll-edge that it was burnt off by a chemistry accident. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rodents Category:Pink Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Crazy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 12 Introductions Category:Renamed Category:Free to Use